The Requiem of Flames
by ShiroShishi
Summary: One night Rei saves someone practically dying near her Shrine.This someone came from a distant land seeking Q.Serenity, Could it be that this girl came to kill Usagi & Senshi?None Knows but the one thing certain is that Rei fell for this person*4th'S UP!*
1. Default Chapter

Radhamis: Hi!! ^_^ , Lil' me has to make some announcements before the   
fanfic starts (* dodges tomato*), it'll be quick (* dodges another one*) I promise! !! (*crowd grumbles*) ok;  
  
1.-This is YURI!, so homophobes... get your ugly arses outta here!! ,   
HAHAHAHA!!! * SPLAT!!* (* Radhamis got hit by a tomato thrown by a fleeing homophobe*)  
2.- ouch! ;_ ; I don't own SM, k?  
3.- and ... ( Radhamis with puppy eyes) this is my first fic and English is   
a foreign language for me , so please be nice when reviewing. ^_^  
4.- Thanks to Jeena for proof reading it. ^,^  
  
Chapter one  
  
Rei was sweeping the entrance of the Hikawa Shrine, as she did every day.   
Phobos and Deimos were flying around, they seemed very anxious for some   
reason but Rei didn't pay attention to them, she was more concerned about   
the meeting she and the other senshi were having at the shrine later that   
afternoon.  
  
It wasn't for discussing strategies on fighting youmas , it was just for   
enjoying the little peace they had for now, but anyway , Rei wished there   
was a way avoiding the meeting... there was a good reason for it...  
  
"Hmf!, Rei-chan , woufnt fou haf more cookwuies!" said Usagi with a mouthful.  
" What?! , have you already eaten them all?! This is the third time I've had to fill the plate, you baka!!"  
"Jeez! Usagi , you didn't even let me try them -_-" said Chibiusa.  
" I'll have to go and get some more...again." Rei left the table and went to   
the kitchen, opened the cabinet and got the cookie box out...  
  
"Soo.. How's it going between you two, Makoto?" Rei was hearing the   
conversation that was going on at the living room.  
"Well, we're still getting used to living together, right Ami?"   
Makoto's voice echoed.  
"Yeah!, but it would have been a lot more difficult without Haruka and   
Michiru helping us, Thanks!"  
" Oh! ,it was nothing, just wanted to share our experience in these   
matters!" Now it was Haruka´s husky voice that echoed.  
  
Makoto and Ami were now a couple , and lived together. And this was the   
reason Rei not wanting to attend the meeting. Usagi was with Mamoru,   
Haruka and Michuru were inseparable and now Ami and Makoto ... she and Minako   
were the only ones that remained single... Rei was a bit jealous of   
them...She longed for a lover, someone to cuddle with, someone to love dearly and   
to be loved back in the same way, ...but she didn't have that "someone", in   
fact... she had no one.  
  
She had always been alone since her mother passed away. She hated men since   
her father left her with her grandad.  
  
"To start a new life" was what he said, but only with Ritsuko--that slut!   
because two weeks after her father's wedding he decided to dump her- dump   
her like yesterday's garbage...like she was something disposable.  
Since that day she decided she'd never date a guy ... they were   
too...insensitive ,just like her father...  
  
That was the reason why she only wanted a girl as a companion--   
"Kwakk--kwaaaak!" Phobos and Deimos made noises that interrupted Rei's   
thoughts ,they were very anxious for some reason.  
Rei took a cookie and offered it to them but they just ignored the food and   
kept making noises.  
  
"What's wrong with you two , huh?. " Rei opened their cage and it wasn't   
even fully open when Phobos and Deimos were flying around the room breaking   
whatever was on their way...  
  
At the living room.......  
  
"What's wrong with Rei, what's taking her so long?" Usagi was now desperate,   
she wanted more cookies and wanted them now.  
  
*kwaaaakk----*craaaashhh!!*-  
"What the heck was that?!" said Haruka.  
"It came from the kitchen" said Minako and everyone ran to the kitchen.  
  
When they opened the door Phobos and Deimos went out of the kitchen and into   
the living room unfortunately they found a window and broke their way out.  
  
"Phobos , Deimos !!!, come back here god dammit!!" Rei shouted as she   
slammed the kitchen door open, hitting Usagi hard on the face. Rei didn't   
notice that and went out the house chasing the birds to the forest behind   
the temple. (*A/n: yeah, in my story there is a forest near the Shrine,   
ok?.)  
  
"What the--?"again Haruka spoke  
"Well, let's not just stand here like idiots, lets go help Rei!" Luna scolded*(A/n; yeah the cats were also there , forgot to mention :P*)  
"Yeah!!" All the senshi intelligently responded and started walking out the house.  
"Hey! wait up!".  
"What" they all said again in that stupid unison.  
"What about Usagi?" They all turned back to see Usagi lying on the floor .  
  
x,x-- Usagi´s face  
"Ok ,lets wake her and then we go help Rei" sighed Minako.  
  
Back with Rei-----------------  
  
She was now running into the forest chasing her two baka birds. After 10   
minutes of running around the forest (and of course not knowing where she   
was ) the birds stopped at a clearing in the woods.   
  
There they landed on the branches of a nearby bush and they stayed there , as if waiting for something to happen they just sat there motionlessly. Watching this Rei also   
felt something was about to happen at that clearing , but this was   
different, it wasn't like when she felt a youma, she didn't feel any evil ,   
just... strange.  
  
*howwwwl* A horrid howling was heard...it came from the sky. Rei   
looked up horrified, ... there was a HUGE winged beast falling , past the place she   
was standing and crashed a little way away.  
  
The beast was a big lion-like animal, the only differences were that it was   
white except for its mane which was black, a pair of big dragon-like   
wings and its fangs which were very long ,like sabre teeth tiger ones, it also had   
piercing green eyes.  
  
Rei couldn't explain it but she wasn't afraid of the beast in front of her,   
she walked closer and noticed something on the beast's back...  
  
"A woman!!" Rei ran towards the beast where the woman lay unconscious. She   
was young , about the same age as Rei, with long waist length chestnut   
colored hair and two long hair bangs that framed her face (think of Karen   
from Harvest moon). She wore brown leather boots brown pants and a knee   
length black hooded tunic(she hadn't the hood over her head). Rei got her   
down from the beast and as she did so she felt something on the woman's   
back covered by the tunic. She moved the tunic and the strange thing was--  
  
"A sword? " and that wasn't the only thing she noticed , the hand Rei used   
for lifting the tunic was covered in bright red blood.  
  
"Oh God!, she's bleeding!!" and indeed she was ,the tunic was soaking with   
blood besides water although Rei couldn't have told just by looking at   
the girl.   
*GROOWWWWWWWR* Rei saw how the beast started emitting a strange glow   
and in seconds it transformed into a ball of lightning which in a blink   
transformed into a sort of pendant.  
" ... I might as well take it with me" she   
grabbed the pendant , a big greenish-blue stone with silver engravings attached to a silver chain.  
  
Rei put the girl over her back and started going home quickly....  
  
end of chapter 1 ...  
  
Radhamis; Soo?? Soo?? How was it, did it suck, was it good, please   
review, pretty please with cherry on top? 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
While Rei is lost in the woods carrying the unconscious girl around, the   
other senshi are trying to make Usagi wake up.  
"OK, if this doesn't work nothing will!" said Haruka lifting a large bucket of ice-cold water over Usagi.  
"Well, I guess there is nothing to lose, all the stuff we tried before   
didn't work at all" sighed Minako.  
  
"OK, here it goes ...1.... 2.... 3!!!" *SPLASHHH!!! *   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Usagi.  
"Looks like the water was way too cold, wasn't it?" said Haruka.  
  
--------------------------------------Back to Rei -------------------------  
  
*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *   
Usagi's scream was heard all over the woods.  
  
Rei turned in the direction where the scream was heard.  
"Usagi is screaming.... surely Haruka woke her up" Rei giggled at the   
thought. "Ugggghh...." the girl on Reis back was making noises.  
"I better go to the Temple, at least Usagi was good for something."  
  
Rei ran for another 5 minutes but at last she reached the shrine.  
  
-------------------------  
"YOU BAKA HARUKA WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!" Usagi was shouting Haruka.  
"Ohh! Come on meatball head, while you were in La-la Land Rei went to the   
woods chasing her two baka ravens and we couldn't go help her because you wouldn't wake up!!!"  
  
"That doesn't matter now, baka!!!, Ami help me please!!" while Haruka and   
Usagi were arguing no one noticed Rei entering the house until now.  
  
"OH MY GOD REI YOU'RE BLEEDING!!" Ami shrieked,  
"It's not me" Rei said. As she laid the girl on her bed, Ami went   
white at the sight of the girl.  
"Mako-chan!! Call an ambulance, I'll give her first aid." Ami proceeded at   
removing the girl's black tunic, when she touched it he felt a lump on her   
back that shouldn't be there. She shrugged it off and proceeded on taking   
off the blood stained tunic...she almost shouted when the saw what the "lump" was...  
"Wings... a big pair of dragon like wings.... it cant be...." Luna said and went away.  
"Makoto...."  
"Yes?"  
"Umm… Forget the ambulance"  
"WHAT !! THE GIRL NEEDS AN AMBULANCE, AMI, OR ELSE SHE WONT MAKE IT!!!" Rei   
shouted. The senshi were shocked.... it was the first time Rei showed so   
much concern about someone. Rei felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder... it was Michiru.  
"Rei ... Ami is right, this is no ordinary girl we're dealing with, if you   
call the ambulance imagine the consequences, they wouldn't help her...."  
"They would go and panic, Rei, but don't worry I'll take care of her, don't worry..."said Ami reassuringly.  
"Unnghhh.... mmmffff...." the girl was seemed to come back to consciousness but she went limp again.  
"Rei!! Bring me hot water, Minako bring bandages, Haruka and Michiru bring me some of Rei's clothes, Makoto please bring my schoolbag now hurry!!"  
"And what do I do Ami?" Asked Usagi sweetly.  
"Errrmmm.... wash the girls clothes? "  
" Yes Ami!!" Usagi gingerly picked up the girls clothing and   
immediately went to do her work as if it was the most important thing in the world.  
  
After everyone brought what Ami had told them to, she made them wait   
outside. Except Rei and Usagi, there was no way to make them wait.  
  
Ami started cleaning the girls' cuts, Rei did the same while wondering what the hell could have happened to the girl.  
  
"How did you find her, Rei?" asked Ami, trying to relieve Rei's tension a bit.  
" While I was chasing Phobos and Deimos, they suddenly stopped at a clearing   
in the woods, as if they were waiting for her, then a BIG and white   
lion-like beast with really long fangs crashed a few meters away from   
me and she was on top of it. I think she was riding on it. "  
  
"And where is the beast?" asked Usagi  
"Well you won't believe me but .... it transformed into this" Rei took out the pendant that she had found.  
  
".... I think you drank too much sake, Rei" said Usagi. ^_^  
" ¬_¬ Yeah! whatever."  
"I wouldn't be so sure Usagi, after seeing a winged girl I don't think the   
story of the pendant and the beast is just a drunk tale of Rei´s." Ami said.  
"Thankyou so much Ami _."  
After two hours of cleaning and bandaging , they were done. Rei touched   
the girl and noticed something.  
  
"Ami she is way too cold..." Ami touched the girl and noticed the same.  
"What do I do?" asked Rei.  
" Well Rei, you are the goddess of fire do something about it " Ami joked   
with Rei so that she wasn't so anguished about the girl.  
"I'm serious Ami," Rei didn't find it funny at all.  
"Well I don't think you'd want to do it, so lets just cover her with more blankets, ok?"  
"Why wouldn't I want to do it?"  
"Because the best way to warm a human body is with another human body ,   
sooo, I don't think you'd want to cuddle with her all night... hehehehe"   
  
Ami then went to bring everyone the news of the stable state the girl was in   
now. Rei blushed and looked at the girl, she had a muscular but attractive   
figure , long , straight and soft brown hair, two streaks of hair that framed her face...  
  
'She looks like an angel...what the!!! where the hell did that came   
from!   
You baka Rei, you don't even know her name.' Rei thought.  
"Rei we're all leaving now," said Usagi  
"If something comes up call me ok?" said Ami  
"Bye-bye everyone," Rei said sweetly.  
  
After a while Rei was alone in her room...as always, the doves of   
depression once again nestled in her heart.  
"Why can't I have someone in my life... like Ami has Makoto, like   
Haruka adores Michiru?"  
*kwaaak* Phobos landed on Rei´s lap looking at her, if it was possible , with concern...  
  
A single tear crossed Rei´s face , but she quickly wiped it out.  
"Now where am I gonna sleep?" she asked her raven giving it a melancholic   
smile. As if the bird understood, it flew and landed on the bed the girl was sleeping on.  
*kwaaaak* the raven stood on the bed as it kwaaked, proud of itself.  
  
The bed was a big one, there was enough pace for Rei to fit without   
being too close to the girl.  
"well, ok"  
  
She changed into a night gown and got in next to the girl, as she did   
this she looked at the girl.  
  
´She's pretty ... Again! Dammit Rei you're acting like some ditz with a crush!!´  
Rei turned of the lights and lay on the bed.... She was close to the girl,   
then the girl moved, they were closer and Rei felt something...  
  
'She's still cold...and shivering...' the girl was shivering slightly.  
'Oh man, she is too cold,' Rei remembered Ami's advice about the best   
way of warming a human body.  
´Well if it is for the well-being of this girl it can't be that bad...'   
*she blushed*  
Rei moved close to the girl and she immediately curled up with Rei, who smiled.  
´Oh gosh, I'm grinning, I really must look like an idiot!' Rei then started drifting to sleep.  
  
Rei had a odd dream that night in which this strange girl and she fell in   
love, adopted children and took care of the temple together, and best of all... Rei wasn't alone anymore; she had a family of her own which wouldn't   
dump her like her father. It was quite strange but Rei liked it - how do we know?  
  
Well, just look at the stupid grin she has now that she's asleep. ^_^  
  
-----------end of chapter two 


	3. 3

Chapter 3.   
While Rei is dreaming about the future , the girl sleeping at her side is having dreams about her past...  
  
-------------------------Dream ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A castle build on the top of a mountain so high that clouds form a sea around it, the sun is setting and the sky has a light lilac color and is adorned by a white aurora Borealis ,the moon is slightly visible as the sun gently touches the castle with golden light.  
  
On the castles courtyard a girl ( around 8 or 10 years old) with brown hair, two streaks of hair framing her face and piercing green eyes is training. She has a sword about as tall as her, with such a big sword she is swiflty practicing sword katas. That sword she has doesn't look like just a weapon but an extension of her body ,it semed as if she was dancing due to how gracefully she performed her moves.   
  
There are other kids her age around the courtyard also training but they did it with other kids,the brunette girl was the only one who was alone.The other kids were skillful in the use of their weapons , but none of them was comparable to the loner girl and her sword.  
Other thing to notice about is that all of the kids have wings, ones had Angel wings , others had wings which appeared to be made of fire feathers, others had Hawk-like wings , but only the brunette had big and black Dragon wings.  
  
"Cadets!!! Over here!!"A green haired young man yelled at the children. He was about 18 and he wore a green armor (think of a saint seiya armor), had white hawk-like wings and deep blue eyes.  
  
All the kids stopped their training and gathered around this man then kneeled.  
  
"Yes?" asked a girl.  
"As you alr---Where is Radhamis?"  
  
He noticed someone was missing, looking over the courtyard he saw the little brunette still practicing with her sword , Remus was about start walking towards her when she suddenly kicked off the floor and flew upward while she wielded her sword in a strange stance ;with the blade behind her body and grabbing the sword with only one hand, she began an incantation and shouted...  
  
"RAIJIN TATAKAI!!!!" As she said these words a powerful bolt of lightning came from the sky and charged up the girls sword , she moved the sword forward with such force that the lightning accumulated on it came out forming a wave of chi which cut through a boulder and made a hole on the castle wall .All the kids were awed;However, Remus wasn't , he knew very well the potential of this young girl.  
  
"Radhamis!! come here a moment."  
"Hai!" Radhamis quickly went to her master's side.  
  
"Ehemm! As i was about to tell you , tomorrow is the selection ceremony, in it you will fight against other academies and even agist each other here , only one will win. If you win you'll be granted the honor of being trained to be the general of the Royal Army and win the knighthood over our Princess. I wish you luck to all of you , training is finished for today you can have the rest of the day free."  
  
The kids got up up and packs of them left the courtyard, everyone had left except Radhamis who looked at the hole on the wall and the slashed boulder with unenthusiasm.  
"Maybe this is not enough..." she mumbled and started training again...  
-----------------------------------------------------------end of dream--------------------------------------------------------------------   
The girl began mumbling in her sleep. Rei was deeply asleep and unknowingly embraced the girl sleeping by her side, by this Radhamis drifted once again into a deep sleep and dreamed about her past again...  
---------------------------------------------dream-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The brunette was kneeling in front of his majesty, the king Galiath and her daughter , the 8 year old princess Lazuli for whom Radhamis would train very hard to protect, even at the cost of her own life.  
The reason of her being in front of the king was that she had defeated every cadet in the Selection Ceremony and had rightfully won the honor of being trained to be the general of the royal army and knight of the princess under Bhask Lafarga one of the greatest generals on the kingdom.There she was presented to her new Sen-sei,Lord Bhask , a Deva protected by the Acuarius constellation and general of the crystal order.  
  
He was a young man with short silver hair and deep blue eyes ,all in all, a very handsome guy.He had a black armor and black Angel wings. In the Introducing ceremony (was the one that followed the Election tournament, in wich the winner was brought in front of the royal family.)she also met the Princess , a cute little girl with golden hair and emerald green eyes who was marveled at the sight of Radhamis , a girl her age with incredible strength and swords-man skill.  
  
Princess Aska made friends with Radhamis during the ceremony , and after it they went to play hide and seek on the royal castles courtyard until they were too tired to play anymore, then they stared talking...  
"I haven't asked your name yet..." said the princess. It was night already and the stars shone brightly and the full moon was radiant.  
"I am Radhamis Venetosh, your highness." Radhamis responded bowing.  
" Venetosh?, that is no last name , it is the name of a constellation" Aska said sweetly.  
" I... have no last name ,your highness , I'm an orphan,...master Remus found me one night and took me as a cadet in the academy...Venetosh is after one of the constellations that protects me."   
"I-I'm sorry--I-I didn't--"  
"Its OK, don't worry..." Radhamis was a little bit shocked , no one had ever apologized to her, and THE princess was now.  
"I'm truly sorry , i didn't want to be rude or anything."  
" its OK , I'm not mad..."  
  
------------------------------ end of dream-------------------------------------------------  
Before long it was morning and Rei woke up. To her surprise she was embracing the girl and she was emnbracing her back.  
Rei blushed and quickly took the other girl's arms off her.   
She got out of bed. Her heart was pounding and she stil was all red.   
* What the-, Baka me, getting like this by being embraced by some weird stranger. What the hell's wrong with me?*  
After some time she calmed herself, took her clothes and a towel. She was all ready to go and take a bath when something over her night table   
caught her attention.  
  
She took the pendant in which the yesterday's beast had transformed into and examined it.  
"How can a beast almost the size of a horse be able to transform of this tiny pendant?..." She then glanced at the girl still asleep in her bed.  
"Feh!, the same way a human can have wings I guess..."   
She admired it a bit more and then wore it , she then went to look at herself on a mirror , it looked gorgeous on her.  
  
Suddenly Rei felt something ,some kind of aggressive aura was coming from outside the house , she went out quickly and transformed into sailor mars ,then searched the cause of this energy...  
  
*KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK**   
A huge bird made of flames hooved above her.  
" ... A PHOENIX!!!!"It was enormous and had a pair of menacing black eyes and a fanged beak.It looked at Rei ,   
*KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*   
  
It moved its wings at an incredible speed and by doing this a torrent of flames hit Rei sending her away.  
  
"AHHHHH!!" Shouted Rei as she fell on the ground.  
The infernal bird then approached her , she shot a Mars fire , but it had no effect on the Phoenix.  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Rei was shocked, her attacks had no effect on the bird . Then the phoenix started again to move its flaming wings and this time incandescent feathers were shot from the wings , nailing Rei to a nearby tree.  
The bird then turned around and went towards the house......the phoenix wasn't after Rei.....it was after something more important to it than Rei ,and it as inside the house....  
  
"THE GIRL!!" Rei suddenly realized. She tried to move but she couldn't.... every effort was in vail.  
She saw how slowly but surely the phoenix was getting nearer and nearer to the house.  
"NO!!, STOP IT!! COME BACK HERE YOU BAKA!!" She shouted.The phoenix started again moving its wings forming the incandescent bolt of flames directed towards the house ... the phoenix kept doing this until that part of the house was covered in flames which would surely incinerate the girl inside..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!! STOOOOOP!!!" As Rei´s desperation increased something happened , the pendant she took was shining and in seconds the White lion like beast was in front of Rei.  
She was shocked but still managed to say--  
"Please help her!! , please!!" she pleaded to the beast , which lost no time in attacking the infernal bird.  
  
But while the beasts attacked each other , the worst occurred and the room in which the girl was resting exploded...  
"no. ..nooo..NOOOOO!!" She again tried to move but stopped when she saw something with wings floating above the flaming room.  
  
The smoke was driven away by the wind, revealing a winged girl flying above , she had Rei´s miko suit and her sword wielded with her two hands on the hilt ...but her eyes were lit by a crimson red color and her face disfigured by the anger ....   
  
The stranger had finally awaken...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of the 3rd chapter ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it , in here i intended to give a bit of the girls past , hope it wasn't too boring ..hehehe plz review!!  
see ya!! 


	4. 4

R  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4  
The girl awoke just in time to avoid being crisped by the explosion, now she was floating above the remains of Rei´s house.  
  
"Ishka!!!!" The mysterious girl shouted at the white beast.  
  
In that moment the jewel on the beasts forehead started shining brightly and after a moment it was a ball of lightning again , but this time the beast did not transform in to a pendant.---  
  
"An armor??"   
  
It had turned in to a set of shiny silver armor which resembled the figure of the beast.  
  
Next, the girl landed in front of the suit of armor and the jewel she had on her Tiara started shining also.   
  
The armor separated by itself in parts ,same that flew towards their owner to be placed on the respective parts of her body (again , think of any saint seiya armor)  
  
Rei turned to look at the phoenix , is was if possible , shivering in fear, as if it knew what was about to happen to him.  
  
When the girl was finished with her armor , she slowly walked towards the bird ,   
she had a horrid stare , her eyes shone in crimson red light, and with her wings spread wide... she was a truly demonic sight.  
  
The phoenix couldn't resist his urge of escaping and did so, in a few seconds it was a few meters above the ground.  
  
Noticing this ,the demonic girl stopped walking , her sword started concentrating   
little bolts of lightning on its blade. She evilly smiled at the feeling phoenix.   
"Hehehehe........RAIDEN!!!" She screamed a battle cry and out of the blue swung her sword in the direction of the phoenix, out of the slashing blade a wave of lightning was shot and it made its way quickly towards the bird.  
  
Just a few seconds after the hit , the bird turned back and saw with horror the wave of energy ,and it was the last thing he saw .... every thing went black for him, after the wave slashed him in half, and was dead before it even felt any pain.  
  
The two halves of the phoenix fell to the ground with a wet *THUD* landing in front of Rei.  
  
The bird still had the horror all over on its face , and was by now formed a puddle with its blood.  
  
Rei turned to see the girl and noticed that the armor was beginning to transform into the pendant again, she was looking at the dead bird with no expression at all , as if she had done this kind of things a lot.  
The girl the noticed someone , that someone was Rei still nailed to the tree's trunk, she slowly approached Rei who unknowingly smiled to her and suddenly the crimson red light that lit the girls eyes faded ....only to reveal the most beautiful and yet sad pair of emerald green eyes.  
It appeared that she was very curious about Rei , she stepped cautiously nearer to Rei and then...  
"WORL SHAKING!!!!" Every thing went black for the girl, she was hit by Harukas attack on the head and went unconscious....again.  
  
"BAKA!!, WHY THE HELL DID YA DO THAT FOR?!!!" Rei was very angry at Haruka for ruining her "moment" with the girl. (A/n; note that there wasn't going anything romantic on at that time , they were just getting near and looking at each other.:D )  
"WELL THEN FORGIVE ME FROM SAVING YOUR LIFE, OHH! FIRE   
GODDESS!!" Said an also very angry Haruka.  
  
"SAVING MEE!!??, FROM WHAT!!"   
"FROM THAT-GIRL---THING, WHATEVER!"  
  
X_X --- The girls face.  
  
"Girls..." Said Michiru exasperated.The other senshi were arriving to the scorched remnants of the hikawa shrine.  
They ignored her and kept on arguing.  
  
"THANKS TO YOU SHE'S UNCONCIOUS AGAIN!!!!"  
"THANKS TO ME YOU ARE STILL BREATHING!!"  
  
"Girls please.."  
They kept ignoring her.  
  
"THEN WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN ME WHY WAS HERE AN EVIL ENERGY OUTBURST!!!"  
"IT WAS A GOD DAMN FUCKING PHOENIX, HARUKA!!!" Rei pointed at the sliced bird at her side.  
"....Oops, sooo she saved you and i hit her on the head....bikes!"   
"COULD YOU STOP ARGUING NOW!!!!" Michiru shouted.  
  
"OUCH!!, OK, OK we had already finished anyway love." said Haruka .  
"Hmp!, thats better now." Said an annoyed Michiru.  
"OHH!, come on , don't get angry at me now, please?"  
  
Rei watched as Haruka practiced all kind of antics to get Michiru not to be angry at her. She couldn't stand it (A/n: you already know why...) , so she went to see how was her house.  
"Scorched ... AHHH!!, what am I gonna do now Grandpa comes back tomorrow from Kyoto and just look at my freaking house!!"  
  
"I can help you with that Rei!" A bubbly voice came from behind Rei.  
"GAHHH!.... YOU MEATBALL HEAD , YOU SCARED ME!."  
"OHH , THATS IT ! IM OFERRING YOU HELP AND YOU JUST INSULTME , I THINK I WONT HELP YOU THEN." Said an offended Usagi. (A/n; thanks miko)  
"OHH! Come on Usagi !"  
"Apologize" Rei was getting angry by now.  
"i m sorry...could ...you help... me?" she said between teeth.  
"Please."  
"Puhhleese?" it took a lot of will power not to go and strangle the blond right on the spot.  
  
"OK!" She used the power of the silver crystal to instantly repair Rei´s house.  
  
(A/n; i don't know if the crystal can do that but i cant leave poor Rei homeless, besides I'll need the privacy of the house for...other things , *winks*)  
"There it is , Rei"  
"Thanks Usagi" Said Rei as she opened the door for Haruka to bring the unconscious girl inside.   
"Hey!, wait up!, where's what i get in return?!"  
"What?" Rei starts thinking all sorts of dirty things.  
"OFCOURSE NOT!!!, NOT EVEN IF I DO SWING THAT WAY!!  
It takes few seconds to what said Rei said sink in Usagi.  
  
"WAIT A MOMENT REI !!! IF THAT WAS THE CASE I'D ASK MAMORU THEN!!!"  
*Rei is watching her watch*" Good , usagi that took only 10 seconds to sink into that thick skull of yours!"  
"GAHHHH , I HATE YOU REI!!!"  
(*Usagi gets a BIG hammer out of nowhere and chases Rei around*)  
-----------------------------At the house------------------------------------------------------  
Rei and Makoto are fixing lunch while the rest is setting the table and stuff.  
"Mako-chan , can i ask you something ...umm personal?"  
"Sure Rei , what is it?"  
"H-how did you and Ami-chan ..umm , knew you loved each other?"  
Makoto blushed deeply and said.  
"Eh em.... well , we didn't tell each other we just... knew , right?"  
"I'm afraid i don't really understand , Mako , maybe I'll just stay alone ...always"  
Makoto now knew why Rei had asked what she asked earlier... she was depressed.  
  
"oh, Rei-chan don't think that way ,I'm sure you'll meet someone who'll make you as happy as Amy makes me, don't worry."  
"Thanks , Mako... i think I'll go and check the girl."  
  
Rei got out of the kitchen and went to her room ,without knowing that Haruka followed her silently behind, she opened the door and entered without making too much noise ...(Haruka peered from outside the room.)  
The girl was still asleep much to Rei´s disappointment, she sat at the side of the bed   
, looked at the girl and sighed as she lightly blushed without her noticing, Rei then with her hand brushed a strand of hair from the girl's face as she smiled.  
  
Haruka noticing all this didn't do anything but smile and go back to Michiru´s side at the table. Michiru noticed Haruka´s grin and curiosity got her.  
"Why are you smiling, Haruka?"  
"Well , lets just say that you and i will have a bit of fun playing Cupid." she said as she pointed the still blushed Rei with a head move.  
  
At this, both outer senshi started giggling , and as Rei sat on the table to start eating   
something was heard .  
  
*THUMP* *CRASH*  
"That came from Rei´s room" Said Haruka.  
"The girl!!" Rei went running to her room as fast as she could.  
  
All the senshi and the cats followed Rei to her room and when they entered they saw that the girl was fully awake and had tripped over Rei´s night table causing the noise  
they heard.  
  
Since the girl saw that a bunch of people was gathering around her she thought they were gonna attack her so she grabbed her sword prepared to attack, but then she heard a familiar voice which made her lower it.  
" You're awake..." Rei´s voice appeared to have calmed the girl a bit, but she still looked   
confused and kind of shocked at the sight of so much people around her.  
"Please everyone , wait outside , i need to ask this person some questions." Luna said as she entered the room.  
Everyone got out of the room ,they didn't want to argue with Luna and end up with a scratched face, well ...everyone except Rei who stubbornly stayed in the room.  
  
"Rei... please wait outside."  
"I don't want to , i found her and I'm the only one in here she's ever seen!" She was making a tantrum and looked like a 6 year old.  
"REI!!, DONT TALK ABOUT HER AS IF SHE WERE A STRAY DOG YOU WANNA KEEP, THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER!!"  
"I'M STAYING WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT LUNA!!"  
"umm... i don't have anything against her staying here.." The girl who at first just watched them fight spoke.  
  
Rei looked at her ,she still had the Miko outfit and her wings out (Amy made holes on the top part for them to come out comfortably.) She didn't look demonic anymore and if it weren't for the wings ,she'd be just a very pretty and normal girl.  
  
"*sigh* OK Rei , you can stay." Said Luna. "I need to ask you some questions...Radhamis."  
"huh?"   
"....Who are you ?.... how do you know my name?" Radhamis said her voice growing stern and her stare cold.  
"Right now I'm the one who asks the questions and you'll answer them , later you'll be able to ask whatever you want but not now." Said Luna coldly.  
"....Why would i cooperate..." Radhamis said coolly.   
"Because maybe we can be of help to you."  
" Help?....how and why?" Radhamis responded un-trustingly.  
"First tell me why are you here ?"  
"I came to the earth because i heard that a certain queen with great power lived here and I've  
come to see her."  
"Why do you want to see her?"  
"......i need her help to bring back to life the princess of our kingdom, but i was stopped by the king's henchmen , then the next thing i remember is ...you" She directed to Rei.  
  
"I see... thats because Rei here, found you when you crashed near her home and brought you here" Said Luna. Radhamis turned and saw the girl who supposedly was Rei .  
"I see... Thank you very much for helping me Rei-san" Radhamis bowed to a very red Rei.  
"I-It was nothing..." Rei managed to say. Radhamis then smiled sweetly at Rei .  
and she felt like she was melting because of that.  
  
"Now Radhamis ... (*the girl's smile faded and her stern looking face returned*) please tell us more about yourself and your kingdom ."  
  
Radhamis made a face of "i don't want to".  
"Please we'd love to hear about it" Said Rei. Radhamis' face went to nothing when she heard Rei ask her.  
"OK," she looked at Rei who was smiling and felt something weird , but brushed it off thinking it was nothing and started her story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
end of chapter 4  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok this was longer than the others hehehe, hope ya like it , and plz, plz review my lil ficcie. 


End file.
